Inavouable
by Ninquelotefanfic
Summary: Depuis qu'il est revenu dans sa vie, Aomine occupe ses pensées tout au long de la journée. S'isolant progressivement, Sakurai perd peu à peu l'envie de vivre et seul Aomine compte pour lui. Mais il doit apprendre à s'en détacher.


Ryo Sakurai passa une main sur ses cheveux, soupirant de lassitude. Sous ses yeux se tenait le brouillon d'une future propriété, un travail à peine entamé. Il traçait les traits sans grande motivation. À vrai dire, il ne manquait pas d'inspiration, mais de volonté. Pourtant, le dossier et les notes informaient clairement les attentes des clients. Il les connaissait par cœur à force.

Le brun s'appuya sur le dossier de son siège, tout en regardant le plafond. Il ferma les yeux.

Depuis la fin de la faculté, l'ex _Shooting Guard_ de Too vivait en tant qu'architecte dans un petit cabinet de Tokyo. Bien que son lieu de travail posséde un bâtiment, Sakurai restait dans un immeuble qu'il avait dessiné les plans, un an auparavant. Il s'y plaisait dans son coin de paradis où personne ne le dérangeait ou l'effrayait.

En dépit de sa solitude, Aomine obsédait ses pensées. Le bleuté apparaissait à l'improviste et repartait aussitôt. Ce manège se arrivait toujours au même moment : lors d'une quelconque séparation. Or, cela faisait six mois qu'il ne présentait pas à lui. Le brun ne parvenait pas à le gérer. Il se laissait manipuler en toute conscience durant les périodes, dites « creuses », sans copine. Lorsqu'il y repensait, ce fut Aomine qui l'avait reconnu en pleine rue. Il commençait tout juste à sortir sérieusement avec un ami. Isolé et acculé, il avait échoué dans sa tentative de le repousser. Pour au final se bercer d'illusions dans une relation destructrice.

Non ! En réalité ; le seul maître de son destin, c'était lui-même.

Contrairement à l'époque, Sakurai ne craignait plus le rejet. Il lui arrivait de lui claquer la porte au nez, pestiférant sa haine. Bien évidemment, il pleurait comme un enfant dès qu'il se trouvait seul. Mais, il préférait ses larmes que de souffrir de cette indifférence.

Aomine devenait important à ses yeux, mais Sakurai ne serait jamais sien.

 _Que peut-il bien faire aujourd'hui ?_

Son portable sonna. Sakurai s'en empara machinalement.

« Oui ? Sakurai a l'appareil.

\- C'est fou. On dirait une autre personne. »

L'architecte fit un bond en entendant la voix d'Imayoshi. Il s'installa correctement sur son siège, de peur qu'on ne remarque sa fainéantise. Quoiqu'il ne puisse pas le savoir à l'autre bout du fil.

 _« Sumimasen_. Imayo-san. _Gomenai_. Je ne savais pas que c'était toi.

\- Calme-toi. En tout cas, tu ne changeras pas sur ce point.

\- On ne peut pas tout changer avec les années. Que désires-tu ?

\- Ah oui ! Ma femme a une nouvelle requête. Elle change décidément d'avis. Tu sais comment sont les femmes.

\- Oui. »

 _Mensonge !_ Sakurai grimaça.

Sans plus attendre, il s'empara d'un crayon et une feuille, posés sur son bureau.

« Je t'écoute.

\- Ma douce veut quelques changements pour la cuisine à l'américaine. »

Madame Imayoshi hésitait déjà sur les couleurs. La veille, elle en avait choisi une autre. Finalement, elle préférait une cuisine plus lumineuse. Sakurai n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, mais continua à prendre ses notes silencieusement. Comme tout devenait flou dans les explications, Sakurai s'empara d'un magazine de décoration dans sa bibliothèque. Il lui décrivit une proposition, tout en se basant sur ce qu'il voyait, donnant parfois quelques idées. Après dix minutes de réflexion, un accord s'effectua, au grand soulagement de Sakurai.

« Je t'enverrais le croquis par mail pour savoir si madame valide.

\- Oui, merci bien. Encore désolé pour le dérangement.

\- Pas tant que ça.

\- Sakurai.

\- ...

\- Tu as changé, je trouve. Tu étais beaucoup plus mignon, avant.

\- _Sumimasen._ J'ai un ami qui m'influence beaucoup. Au revoir. »

Sakurai n'attendit pas la formulation de son aîné pour raccrocher et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, prêt à pleurer. Sur le coup, paraître froid devenait la meilleure solution contre la douleur. Mais entendre la réflexion d'Imayoshi le blessait. Il en perdait les mots. En dépit des retrouvailles, Sakurai ne parvenait pas à être joyeux. Il savait que tout s'arrêterai à la fin du projet.

Tout comme, Aomine finirait sûrement par en avoir marre de lui et terminerait sa vie avec une femme. Il se retrouverait seul à nouveau.

La sonnette retentît à nouveau dans l'appartement.

Sakurai se leva et plaça sa main vers la poignée de porte. Elle s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

Derrière, un homme de grande taille lui fit face. Un typhon se tenait devant lui, fier et indomptable. Il pénétra dans la pièce et déferla dans l'immense appartement comme si c'était le sien. Le cœur du brun s'arrêta de battre, coupant par la même occasion sa respiration. Sa main s'était crispée sur un pan de son pull. Il ne croyait plus à son retour depuis cette absence de six semaines.

« C'est toujours aussi bien rangé chez toi, dit l'homme, admiratif.

\- …

\- Dis, tu as un peu de bière dans le frigo ? J'ai un peu soif.

\- … Que... Non, je n'ai pas encore fait les courses. »

L'homme tourna son attention vers lui, impassible. Puis, soupira bruyamment.

« Franchement, Sakurai. Il faut que tu sortes. Tu vas finir par déprimer, tout seul dans ton coin.

\- Je le suis déjà …

\- Quand est-ce que tu auras la télévision ? Ça te permettra d'avoir les informations.

\- Ça fait trop de bruit. Je préfère le calme quand je travaille.

\- Haha. C'est vrai qu'elle resterait éteinte en permanence avec toi.

\- Tu as ta réponse. Alors, lâche-moi, veux-tu ! »

Le silence. Son visiteur ne savait pas quoi répliquer à la pique. Il se gratta la chevelure, gêné.

« Euh... Tu marques un point, Sakurai. Tu commences à avoir de la repartie. »

Sakurai détourna les yeux. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Lui aussi pensait qu'il avait changé, tout comme Imayoshi. C'était peut-être vrai. Ses sentiments le poussaient à le rejeter. Il ne supportait plus cette tempête imposer son rythme. Il l'énervait.

« Vas-tu dégager, oui ?

\- Hein !? Il y a un problème.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là, Aomine. As-tu encore rompu avec ta copine ? »

Aomine eut un sourire forcé.

Sakurai possédait une mémoire imparable et une déduction infaillible. Il admettait ses abus par le passé. Mais, depuis quelques temps, il faisait abstraction de ses appétits sexuels. Lentement, mais sûrement, il s'était rendu compte de la blessure qu'il infligeait à son ancien camarade. Il manquait de courage pour lui dire la vérité ; lui avouer qu'il se consacrait à son travail, au détriment de ses relations sentimentales. Il limitait même ses partenaires à une seule personne, celle qui se tenait face à lui, chétive et sensuelle.

« Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

\- Parce que tu viens me voir uniquement quand tu romps. »

Aomine se racla la gorge et détourna le regard.

Il ne pensait pas devenir homosexuel, les femmes l'attiraient toujours. Cependant, Sakurai possédait un pouvoir d'attraction plus important. Ses cheveux raides et épais tombaient tout le long de sa nuque, libérant un délicieux parfum floral à chaque sortie de douche. Son visage démuni d'orgueil rougissait tout en détournant timidement le regard. Et cette stature qui se contactait en permanence. Sa silhouette s'opposait à celle des femmes. Il ne faisait même pas non plus de manières ou de gestuelle désarçonnée. Au contraire, il se comportait comme à son habitude tout en l'acceptant sans concessions. Tout cela poussant Aomine aux péchés de la luxure contre son gré.

Le policier refusa de le reconnaître, quitte à se mentir pour l'éternité.

« Oh. Bah. Je te rendrai visite plus souvent. »

Aomine pensa qu'il devait de changer l'atmosphère. Il s'empara d'une des feuilles posées sur le bureau et y dédia son intérêt.

« C'est ton projet actuel ? »

Sakurai se précipita vers lui et plaqua ses mains dessus en signe de refus.

Un geste brusque qui désarçonna le basané. Lui cachait-il un secret ? Est-ce qu'il avait peur de sa réaction ? Daiki Aomine ne saurait pas le dire. Il vit un nom familier, en relation avec le passé. Il comprit en quelques instants en quoi cela le concernait, Shoishi Imayoshi. Ce même individu qui lui avait permis de retrouver cette mignonne petite chose.

Un grognement s'échappa du fond de sa gorge.

« J'aimerais que tu évites de mélanger mes affaires. »

Le bleuté le fixa, dubitatif.

Si jusqu'à présent il était resté aveugle, il ressentit l'aura hostile de son hôte. Il répondit à ses attentes en retirant sa main du papier froissé sans détacher son attention. Puis, il avança sa main vers son compagnon qui frissonna au toucher. _Pauvre victime._ Puis, il s'empara de ses lèvres et empêcha toute possibilité de fuite. Il sentit les tremblements du brun sous son poids.

D'un air amusé, il lui murmura ses mots :

« Je suis en manque. »

Sakurai sursauta. Dans un premier temps, il plaça sa main contre lui, le repoussant. Aomine ne l'accepta pas et resserra la pression. Il l'obligea à lui faire face complètement, avant de capturer ses lèvres. Dès le départ, il lui imposa son rythme, sa fougue. Sakurai finit par le suivre sans protester, comme à son habitude.

Depuis leur rencontre, il se doutait que Sakurai deviendrait l'un de ces hommes à la sexualité détraqué. Il prit même le soin de garder ses distances durant la période scolaire, au sommet de sa gloire. Il avait été jusqu'à l'effacer de sa mémoire. Bien qu'il dédaignait son existence, il ne put détourner son regard dès qu'il l'avait recroisé quelques années plus tard, en compagnie d'un homme à la sortie d'un bar gay. Dès l'instant où Sakurai l'avait remarqué, son visage serein s'était changé en frayeur. L'ex-as venait de rompre avec sa copine et cherchait une personne pour passer la soirée. Il s'était amusé de la situation et s'était emparé de lui. Il ne permettrait pas qu'on touche à ses affaires.

Sakurai lui appartenait.

Soudain, sa victime croqua sa lèvre inférieure à pleines dents. Puis, il trouva la force de l'expulser en arrière, les joues rougies par la honte.

« Aomine. Tu... Il faudrait que tu te calmes. Je ne suis pas l'une de tes copines. »

Aomina grogna.

Personnellement, il ne voyait pas Sakurai comme l'une de ses conquêtes éphémères. Il le percevait toujours comme un ami pratique et attachant. Quand tout se passait mal, c'était auprès de Sakurai qu'il se rendait. Dans son célibat, il se tournait encore vers lui. Personne ne pouvait être plus digne de confiance que lui. Sakurai gardait les secrets mieux que quiconque. Pourtant, il pouvait le faire chanter et démontrer de l'arrogance. Il pourrait détruire sa carrière et son existence.

« Je sors avec quelqu'un, Aomine. J'aimerais que tu arrêtes de venir. »

 _Il sort avec... Qui ?_

« … Surtout que c'est du sérieux entre nous. »

Aomine shoota sur une chaise et provoqua le sursaut de son interlocuteur. Il passa ses mains sur ses cheveux tout en arpentant la pièce, tel qu'un lion en cage. Il chercha à se calmer et s'exorciser de ses pensées. S'en prendre à Sakurai n'était pas la meilleure des solutions. Il lui faisait toujours aussi peur et il ne désirait pas le perdre. Pas après avoir comprit ses véritables sentiments. De plus, Sakurai maintenait, à présent, la même distance.

« Tu veux un café ? J'en ai préparé.

\- Volontiers, merci. »

Sakurai alluma le gaz et chauffa la cafetière déjà posée. Ses membres se contractèrent en pensant à la panthère derrière lui. Il craignait une nouvelle approche. À cet instant, il lui serait impossible de s'échapper du piège qui s'installait. Lui proposer un café devenait l'unique moyen pour se libérer, pourtant même cela ne le sauverait pas éternellement.

De son côté, Aomine s'installa sur la chaise qu'il venait de remettre en place. Il observa les tremblements de son ancien camarade de classe. Voir cette fragilité apparente l'attirait. Il désirait l'entourer de ses puissants bras avant de le basculer en arrière. Il reverrait avec délectation le regard fuyant de son amant tandis qu'ils se mélangeraient l'un à l'autre. Mais, il attendait que son petit animal apeuré s'approche de lui.

« Désolé, Sakurai. Ma nana vient de me plaquer pour un autre.

\- … Si tu te comportes avec elle, comme tu le fais avec moi, c'est normal.

\- Rah ! La ferme ! »

Sakurai sursauta à nouveau, mais ne prit pas la peine de s'excuser.

Il espérait que son amant reprenne ses assauts habituels. Il ne se doutait pas des véritables sentiments du bleuté, de son conflit intérieur. Il ne parvenait pas à lui dire « Je t'aime » aussi facilement que dans les films. Il se refusait ce droit. Si bien qu'ils demeuraient aveugles.

Le propriétaire termina le café au goût de son visiteur.

« Si tu devenais plus tendre et aimant, elles resteraient à tes côtés.

\- Mouais, possible. C'est ce que tu recherches aussi. »

La bête s'appuya contre le dossard tout en passant son bras en arrière.

« Tu as repris contact avec Imayoshi à ce que je vois. Il va bien . J'ai entendu dire qu'il était devenu père.

\- Tu... Tu as encore regardé mes papiers !? »

Sakurai fit un bond et rougît honteusement. Sous la panique, il éloigna ses affaires sous le regard amusé d'Aomine.

« Il va devenir père d'un second enfant. Une fille, je crois. Il veut faire construire et c'est moi l'architecte. »

Aomine le regarda, interdit. Puis, il se leva afin de caresser sa chevelure brune, ravi de la nouvelle.

« Toutes mes félicitations, Sakurai.

\- Ao~. »

Le brun retira la main.

« C'est toujours aussi calme, ici. Tu crois qu'il y a encore de la place pour moi ?

\- Possible, demande au propriétaire.

\- Puisse-je habiter avec toi, Sakurai ?

\- Je... Non ! Désolé. »

Le brun se mit à rougir de plus belle tout en sachant que son ancien camarade le taquinait. Il ne vit pas son approche furtive et agile. Il le réalisa dès l'instant où il le vit à sa hauteur. Aomine profita de la confusion pour l'embrasser. Cette fois-ci, Sakurai n'apporta aucune résistance. Il répondit même à son invitation d'un baiser fugace.

Aomine détacha ses lèvres.

« Alors. Comme ça, tu as un petit ami.

\- La… La ferme. … D-Désolé. »

Aomina s'empara avidement de son bien. Il plaça une jambe contre l'entrejambe et tâta son corps de sa main, poussant un gémissement sensuel à son compagnon. Sakurai était sensible au toucher, il l'avait parfaitement comprit lors de leurs premières fois. Découvrir tous ses points fut un jeu d'enfant.

Aomine retira soudainement le pull léger de son partenaire avant de le jeter au loin. Il enfonça sa tête dans son cou afin de lui mordiller avidement la chair, tout jouant avec ses tétons. Puis, il entreprit une lente descente avec sa langue. Sakurai frémit à son contact. Il savait qu'il se faisait, une nouvelle fois, manipuler, mais son corps brûlant de désir demandait qu'à se noyer dans cette passion.

« Na... Ao »

Aomine claqua sa langue, refusant toute résistance, il baissa l'une de ses mains vers l'intimité et le caressa énergiquement au travers du tissu. Donner du plaisir à Sakurai lui permettrait d'obtenir son consentement. Il lui prouverait sa tendresse.

« Pas... Ici... »

Le basané s'arrêta et fixa son visage rougi. D'un sourire narquois, il réalisa son emprise vis-à-vis de son amant. Sakurai dégageait un parfum sensuel. Le souffle rauque de ce dernier prouvait son désir précoce de partager sa couche. Sans plus attendre, ils partagèrent un long baiser fougueux tout en l'emportant vers la chambre. À mi-chemin, l'attaquant le plaqua contre un mur. Il déboutonna son pantalon en un tour de main.

« Ao...

\- Pff, la ferme. »

Sakurai voulut rétorquer, mais sa voix demeurait muette. Il sentit son corps se réchauffer au contact de sa main. Il se plia face au mouvement répété de son amant. Il se laissa emporter jusqu'à son lit. Aomine retirant promptement son haut, avant de le chevaucher de tout son long. Il approcha ses lèvres vers l'oreille avant de le mordiller. Entre-temps, ses doigts agiles pinçaient à nouveau ses tétons, provoquant un douloureux sursaut. Sakurai ne savait pas quoi faire. Pourquoi lui fait-il cela ? Il avait la sensation que cet homme viril s'inquiétait pour son plaisir.

« Ao... ai... me... »

La voix étranglé de Sakurai stoppa une demi-seconde Aomine. Il sentait son souffle déjà rauque, la chaleur de son corps. Son amant cherchait à lui dire quelque chose, mais refusa de lui donner l'autorisation. Il entendait seulement ses gémissements s'échappant de sa gorge. Poussé par le désir, Sakurai ne put réprimer sa voix, qui résonna dans la pièce et rendant son amant satisfait. Il se cambra et s'accrocha désespérément à lui.

Aomine retirait complètement le pantalon du garçon, montrant un boxer à la couleur unie. Il regrettait amèrement l'époque où Sakurai était tout aussi pure que le cristal. Il se moquait et admirait sa persistance. Mais, il demeurait l'éternel perdant aux creux de ses bras. Il le libéra du dernier vêtement du brun. La vision du sexe l'informa que ce dernier se trouva proche de l'orgasme.

« Toujours aussi rapide. »

Cette remarque accentua la honte du passif. Il trembla de tout son être, alors qu'il cherche à se redresser. Ce spectacle attisa la flamme d'Aomine. Elle s'accouplait parfaitement à la vision de ce corps frêle. Il ne pouvait se résoudre de l'abandonner à un autre. Il lui appartenait totalement, il n'avait plus de doute possible. Sakurai attendait sûrement qu'il en finisse.

Après avoir empoigné de son menton, le policier l'obligea à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Sakurai. J'aimerais que tu me prépares... »

Il plaqua ses lèvres contre l'oreille.

« … Avec ta bouche. »

Sakurai paniqua soudainement. Il comprit l'intention de son compagnon. Il lui laissait le soin de choisir la forme du plaisir. S'arrêter à ce stade ne l'arrangeait pas. Son état hurla de frustration. Mécaniquement, il défit le pantalon de son partenaire, libérant le corps de toute étreinte douloureuse. L'organe d'Aomine avait déjà grossi. Il attendait seulement à ce qu'il réponde à ses attentes.

L'ex-numéro neuf approcha ses lèvres, mais se rebuta au dernier moment.

« D-Désolé, je ne peux pas. Pardon d'être faible. Mais je ne peux pas. »

Sakurai versa des larmes, tremblant. Aomine savait parfaitement la douleur qui l'habitait. Sakurai lui demandait toujours une seule et unique condition pour une fellation. Or, elle n'était pas remplie. Il ne pouvait pas l'obliger.

L'As s'empara de ses cheveux afin de les mettre en arrière.

« Alors. Dépêche-toi, Sakurai. »

Sakurai eut un sursaut brusque, tiraillé entre la fuite ou suivre ses indications. En dépit de ses craintes, il s'empara de son sexe à la main et commença par un va-et-vient, hésitant. Dès qu'il fut en confiance, il s'employa à accélérer le mouvement. Il entendit un grognement de plaisir s'échapper de la gorge d'Aomine. Il sentit le plaisir s'emparer de lui. Chaque fois qu'ils partageaient ses instants d'intimités, il s'étonnait de l'expérience de son compagnon. Il n'osait pas l'imaginer avec d'autres hommes en son absence.

Sakurai chercha le lubrifiant avant d'en verser sur ses mains. Il se mit à embrasser son compagnon, tout en se préparant à le recevoir. Aomine trouva cette vision à son goût, le visage emprunt par sa vue perverse. À maintes reprises, il se retenait de le prendre sauvagement, mais préféra sentir la frustration liée à l'attente. La chaleur ressentit lui convenait pour l'instant. L'architecte s'approcha vers lui dès l'instant où le plaisir remplaça la douleur. Il retira ses doigts. Il était temps qu'ils ne fassent qu'un. Aomine ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps, il le bascula en arrière avant d'insérer son sexe à l'intérieur. Parfois, il permit à son compagnon de respirer et se détendre. Chaque centimètre parcouru poussa Sakurai à se cambrer. Il pensa à arrêter en voyant son visage marqué par la douleur. _A-t-il réellement un petit copain ?_ Finalement, il finit par le pénétrer entièrement.

« Rah !

\- Sakurai ? Ça va ? »

Sakurai respira frénétiquement, augmentant l'inquiétude de son compagnon. Il était vrai que cela faisait six mois qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de relation, ensemble, au lit. Bien que son compagnon supportait mal la douleur, il se préparait toujours consciencieusement. Il attendit que le corps s'habitue, dans l'optique d'arrêter. Il ne voulait pas briser son compagnon.

Sakurai finit par l'entourer de ses bras, provoquant un sursaut chez le policier.

« C'est bon... Vas-y, lui susurra-t-il, faiblement à l'oreille.

Il l'attendait.

Aomine ne se priva pas. Il commença un lent mouvement à l'intérieur de son compagnon. Cela lui provoqua un petit gémissement. Il se laissa bercer par la tendresse de son compagnon, tout en maintenant une emprise ferme à son cou. Soudain, les coups de reins s'accélérèrent, ressemblant aux précédents assauts passés. Sakurai retrouva l'ardeur de son partenaire. Il l'encouragea à s'exprimer ouvertement en l'appelant, sans succès. Les coups de reins s'intensifièrent en force.

Dès l'instant où il sentit l'orgasme, Aomine le priva en s'emparant de son sexe. Sakurai s'agrippa à lui et enfonça ses ongles dans sa chair. L'actif senti, la douleur parcourait tout son corps. Un frisson s'empara de lui tendit qu'il continua ses assauts. Sa voix de son partenaire raisonna dans toute la pièce, sans craindre d'alerter les voisins. De toute façon à cet étage, personne ne pouvait les déranger.

« Ao... Oui... Ah ! »

Sa voix chargée par ses gémissements témoignait de son état. Ses mains glissèrent en touchant une goutte de sueur. Il chercha à s'agripper à lui avec beaucoup de difficulté. Aomine l'obligea à le chevaucher et le prit par la taille tout en continuant ses coups de bassin. Il sentit le parfum aphrodisiaque de leur échange. Son amant accompagna son mouvement. Il parvenait à peine à croire que ce corps, en apparence chétif, puisse supporter la puissance de ses ébats. Il sentait l'orgasme proche. Il serait temps que son amour soit libéré de ses étreintes.

Il se prépara à l'ultime action et l'embrassa fougueusement. Et dès l'instant où il sentit l'orgasme arriver, il le pénétra plus une ultime fois. Sakurai se cambra tout en s'accrochant à la chevelure. Son dernier cri de plaisir s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis que le fluide le remplissait.

Les garçons tombèrent sur les draps, froissés par leur relation intime.

Le souffle haletant, Aomine prit le temps de se retirer lentement et tomba sur sa droite. Ses forces l'avaient quitté avec cet effort. Sakurai tremblait à ses côtés. Il réalisa qu'il s'était emporté trop brutalement face à lui. Il le plaça contre ses bras chaleureux. Dans sa culpabilité, il lui caressa tendrement ses cheveux. Malgré ce qu'il venait de se passer, ils demeuraient souples et disciplinés. L'odeur du shampoing avait disparu depuis des heures. Il trouvait cela dommage, car dans un sens, il aimait ce parfum.

Sakurai n'osait plus bouger. Il reprit ses exercices de respiration apprise au basket. Il craignait par-dessus tout la reprise de cette passion charnelle. Il finit par fermer ses yeux fatigués. Il s'endormit.

À son réveil, Aomine remarqua l'absence de chaleur. Il chercha son compagnon sans succès. Sakurai devait s'être libéré de son sommeil. Il se leva, tout en cachant son intimité jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la sonnerie de son portable. Persuadé que son collègue l'appelait, il décrocha sans regarder le nom de son interlocuteur.

« Ici, Aomine Daiki. Qui y a-t-il ?

\- Oh ! Quel professionnalisme, Aomine. »

Le policier grimaça en identifiant son interlocuteur. Il se mit à grogner comme un ours et se prépara à raccrocher au nez d'Imayoshi.

« Tu étais avec notre petit Sakurai, je présume ? »

L'intéressé remit l'appareil à son oreille.

« Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Je ne t'ai pas recontacté jusqu'à ce que tu me donnes l'adresse de ce bar.

\- C'est vrai. Mais moi et ma femme doutions du résultat. Alors, dis-moi. Est-ce que c'est concluant entre vous deux ? »

Aomine souffla par dépit. Il sortit de la chambre et remarqua son amant, plongé dans ses travaux, tout en étant habillé d'une simple chemisette. Cette vision attisa une nouvelle fois son envie de le prendre. C'était presque une nouvelle incitation au viol. Sakurai ne savait pas jusqu'à quand il pouvait se retenir de le prendre à maintes reprises. S'il pouvait lire dans les pensées de l'as. Il aurait compris qu'une seule fois ne lui suffisait pas.

« Que les choses soient bien claires. Sakurai m'appartient. Ne t'avise pas à t'approcher trop près de lui. »

À ces mots, Aomine raccrocha. Il se dirigea vers son amant afin de l'enlacer. Sakurai eut un sursaut et lâcha son crayon avant de le fixer d'un air apeuré. Il commença à ouvrir la bouche quand Aomine l'embrassa soudainement. Lorsqu'il finit son action, le basané observa le brouillon de la cuisine.

« Sakurai. Fait attention à ce renard. S'il te touche, je l'enferme pour harcèlement sexuel.

\- Euh... Désolé. Aomine-san. Dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui m'a violé. »

Aomine grogna. Décidément, Sakurai avait toujours une aussi bonne mémoire et la langue bien franche. Cependant, il devait le contredire sur une chose : il ne l'avait jamais violé. Il avait eu un consentement dès le départ.

Soudain, l'architecte trembla comme une feuille. Il sentait l'étreinte plus ferme.

« _Sumimasen_! Je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère. _Gomenasai._ Tu as peut-être faim. _Sumimasen_ !

\- Oye ! Sakurai.

\- Je vais te préparer quelque chose. _Sumimasen._

\- Sakurai ! Calme-toi ! »

Aomine l'obligea à lui faire face, immobile.

Le brun détourna le regard, puis finit par s'échapper. Il se précipita vers les tiroirs. Si la plupart du temps il demeurait maître de lui-même, son ancienne personnalité revenait au galop. S'il pouvait se mettre dans cet état, alors son air boudeur s'y cachait sûrement. Dans tous les cas, cela plaisait à Aomine, il avait les pleins pouvoirs sur lui. Il s'approcha de lui, l'arrêta dans sa précipitation afin qu'il puisse se calmer.

« Dis-moi, tu ne m'as toujours pas donné ton consentement. Est-ce que je peux vivre avec toi ? »

Sakurai se mit à grimacer. Puis à rougir. Finalement, il baissa la tête, tout gêné.

« Euh... Oui, si tu le souhaites. »

Aomine satisfait de sa victoire, brouillonnait au fond de lui. Il pouvait dès à présent installer un climat de confiance et vivre dans son nid d'amour. Il caressa la chevelure de son compagnon avant que ce dernier l'éloigne de lui, par stupéfaction. Sakurai venait de réaliser son erreur. Il venait de comprendre qu'il passerait sa vie à le servir sans entendre les mots qui lui feraient le plus plaisir.

 _Je t'aime, Sakurai._


End file.
